


#wildnight

by lonesometraveler



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Armie's divorced, Breathplay, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Embedded Images, Engagement, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Online Dating, Past Armie Hammer/Elizabeth Chambers - Freeform, Rating Change, Roadtrips, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Social Media, Tinder, We have gifs now!, Wedding Planning, sexual images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: Timmy and Armie reconnect on Tinder after a #wildnight at a mutual friend's party.Basically it's the social media/online dating fic no one asked for.Don't let the wordcount fool you, most of this is told through social media posts and chats.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 229
Kudos: 270





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. This is also posted on my tumblr, enitramm, but I wanted it here as well. If it works *shrug*. My first fic in the Charmie fandom, I also am writing one for Elio/Oliver but that will be a while yet. 
> 
> I have more posts made and planned, and I will update again as soon as I can.

**********

**********


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 :)
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely reviews on part 1, so happy that there's excitement for this :)
> 
> You can also read this on tumblr, if you're on mobile that may be easier :)
> 
> Because of the generator I've been using was messing up my messages, the last two chats between Timmy and Saoirse is from her and not Tim. Argh.

Read on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/611417653118156800/wildnight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get more of the boys chatting later.
> 
> Please keep reviewing and letting me know you enjoy this :)  
> Rating may change later ;)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting between the boysss
> 
> Notice the rating change please. This is why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3!  
> It's a long one, and it goes in a few directions before the one we all want it too.
> 
> You can also read it on tumblr! There the explicit images will be censored, just fyi.
> 
> Pay attention to the recipient on the texts so you don’t get confused, it changes a few times unfortunately. The generator I use only allows the recipient to send pictures and not the sender, so as they send pics back and forth whose phone we see through changes.

Read this chapter on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/611782605124354048/wildnight-part-3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I love your reviews, you're all so kind it's amazing.
> 
> Please come and hang with me on tumblr @enitramm, I'm so lonely over there :(


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a party and the boys get up to their usual shenanigans

Read on [Tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/611969924892622848/wildnight-part-4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda meh about this chapter *shrug*
> 
> Next one on Monday <3


	5. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take another step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last picture is not actually Harper, but I only have so much to work with here 😅

Read this chapter on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/612137872900997120/wildnight-part-5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas or wish to see something specific, leave me an ask on my tumblr @enitramm and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Next part on Wednesday, where the boys get a little frisky "in public".


	6. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys have some friends over for dinner, yet can't keep their hands (or feet) to themselves. At least, Armie can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I had some problems with my generators today so sorry it’s a little late, and that some of the chats are so long. I hope they are still readable. The censored version can be found on tumblr @enitramm :)

Read part 6 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/612331243293573120/wildnight-part-6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say I am so so so thankful for all the lovely reviews I have received on this fic. They make my day so much better. Thank youuu 😘
> 
> Let me know what you think of it :)
> 
> Next part Friday!


	7. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie is anxious about asking Timmy a question and seeks advice from Nick.   
> Then a trip to Ikea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and hang with me on tumblr @enitramm

Read part 7 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/612509493540061184/wildnight-part-7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse and Nick really have to go through it, huh.
> 
> Part 8 coming on Sunday. It’s already mostly written, just need to make the chats/posts. I work 8 hours tomorrow at a mall, and we basically have no costumers now bc of the virus, so I’ll have time to write some. Literally, we had one sale today, and that was at 11am this morning. We were open till 6pm.


	8. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys throw a housewarming party, Saoirse catches Florence up on some previous shenanigans, and then a little tease about what might come next.

Read on part 8 on [Tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/612692612128833536/wildnight-part-8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think that was about? I have a few ideas, one that’s kinda been the plan since I started this and one that’s maybe more believable with the universe I’ve built. We’ll see which way I wanna take it, I guess.
> 
> Next part will hopefully be up on Tuesday, I had planned to write more for this yesterday at work but I wrote some for another fic instead. But my day tomorrow probably won’t be that long, so hopefully I can write some after work tomorrow :)


	9. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their anniversary and Armie’s got the whole weekend booked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ig posts this time, no chats.

Read part 9 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/612874594505949184/wildnight-part-9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one today. I’ve been all weird mentally these last few days, I work two jobs at a mall and we got told yesterday that one of the stores will be closing after tomorrow, so I had my last shift there today for maybe a month. We’re talking about closing the other store too, there’s basically not enough revenue atm to keep open, but we’ll still have to pay rent and power and shit, so we’re waiting a little to see how it goes. The second store is a local business, family owned, my dad’s gf is the owner. We’ll just have to see how everything pans out, it’s just a lot of uncertainty right now that’s not good for my mental health.
> 
> So please, leave a little review if you liked it. It means the world rn.
> 
> Part 10 hopefully on Thursday.


	10. part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy takes on a new project and has to leave town a bit.  
> The boys miss each other, and texting happens.  
> Also, a haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. To keep up on updates and stuff like that, follow me on tumblr @enitramm.
> 
> Since it’s a day late, have some Timmy/Armie smut.

Read part 10 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/613150685226254336/wildnight-part-10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for not updating yesterday. It was the last day of work before I got temporarily laid off the last job as well, so my mind was a little off. But I’m here now, with smut for you, so today’s better :) I’ve been inside on my couch or in my bed all day, but tomorrow I’m planning to actually do something. I’m not in quarantine, so I’m not stuck. I’m gonna try to isolate as much as possible, though.


	11. part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy’s still on location, but Armie’s coming for a visit. Then Timmy and Ansel have a chat.

Read part 11 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/613329617444634624/wildnight-part-11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd day at home. Yesterday I went outside for a walk for about two hours, which was nice. Today I brought out my paints and had some fun there. Watched cmbyn whilst I painted, so of course I painted a peach. Then that was too tame, so I also painted a violated peach. As you do on Sunday, the Lords day. They are both on my tumblr if you wanna see them, I guess. I'm no artist though, so don't have too high hopes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this part as well, next time they will probably reunited again. Who knows though, not me as of rn.
> 
> Oh, also, neither of the charmiemanips in this part are mine, so if you want credit for them let me know. I honestly don’t remember where I found them 😬
> 
> Let me know what you think, the love this fic has gotten is fucking mindblowing to me, and even though I am shit at responding to comments, know that I appreciate each and every one so much.


	12. part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is about to go home from shooting, and Armie has some plans for his homecoming.
> 
> He gets specific in this one, guys. Like, maybe not read this one in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time was all sweet talking about their sex lives... This is not that.   
> Armie's a master at dirty talk and sexting, guys.

Read part 12 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/613508068056121344/wildnight-part-12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, they’re reunited again :)
> 
> Manip cred goes to @charmie.manip on ig
> 
> Let me know what you thought :)


	13. part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy has a lunchdate with Saoirse and Flo, then he and Armie have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, things are a little different this chapter. Surprise, I wrote words? I got complete writers block when it came to chats and/or posts, that instead I wrote 2000 words. We’ll blame it the fact that 13 is my lucky number.

Read part 13 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/613693583657238528/wildnight-part-13)

The sight that met Armie as he entered their bedroom almost an hour later was like something out of his wildest dreams.

He’d hurried as much as he could back at work, luckily he was done with his clients for the day and he just had some paperwork left to do. He may not have done it as neatly as he should, but he could fix that tomorrow. He had more important business waiting for him at home.

Not that keeping Tim waiting couldn’t be fun once in a while. He always got so desperate when he knew he was about to get some. And a desperate, whiny Tim was one of Armie’s favorite Tims.

So when he got through the front door, waving a cheeky hello to Mrs. Henry from down the hall (who definitely saw more than a little when Tim came home last Friday. Armie had promised him though, alone or not alone he would back him into the elevator mirror and then carry him down the hallway. Which he did. Mrs. Henry just happened to get on at the second floor from where she used to have Friday night dinner with Mr. Garrison, and as she was their next door neighbour she definitely heard them after they got behind closed doors as well.) Armie took his time to take his jacket off, picked up a few of Ford’s toys still laying about since this morning, before he made his way to their bedroom door.

Before he even opened it he could hear Tim’s whines. He must be using the vibrating one. Steeling himself, taking a deep breath and giving his already hard cock a quick squeeze, he opened the door.

Tim was laid out on the bed. His hair, still in that cute little mushroom cut they’d forced him in, was already tousled and clinging to his forehead with sweat. His knees were bent, feet almost nestled against his ass as he writhed, his arms thrown out to the sides. His cock was hard, red and already dripping a steady stream of precome on his little tummy, the vibrating plug in his ass clearly pressing tightly to his prostate for him to be this incoherent already.

He hadn’t even noticed the door opening. But as the sound of Armie’s shirt hitting the floor hit Tim’s ears, his eyes sprung open and they searched out Armie’s.

“A-armie.” 

His voice was hoarse, almost as if he’d been screaming all day. (To be fair, he probably talked a lot at lunch with Saoirse and Florence that morning. And also, Armie fucked his throat before he left for work, so you know, they were both at fault.)

“Fuck, baby,” Armie’s wasn’t really any better, but Tim tended to do that to him. “You look wrecked.”

Tim gave a whine as he shifted on the bed, holding one arm out and wiggling his fingers in a ‘come here’ gesture. 

“Please, Armie,” he panted. “Touch me, please.”

“Jesus fuck, baby, yeah,” Armie tried to calm Tim down, as he struggled to get both his sneakers and his shoes off without bending. His shorts were easy enough, and finally naked he climbed on top of the bed, and on top of Tim.

Their lips met, wet and open, as Timmy’s hands anchored themselves in Armie’s hair and Armie’s own glided down Tim’s sides. He would normally at least pause to tease Tim’s nipples with his thumbs, but he knew any single touch could set Tim off right now, so he continued down to his hips instead.

“Where’s the remote, baby?” Armie asked as he lifted himself to his knees, Tim’s hands falling down and his left signalling that it was probably around him somewhere. He found it lodged under Tim, dialled up to five, so it was no fucking wonder Tim was as out of it as he was. They usually only went up to three, four if Armie really wanted Tim to come his brains out, but the one time they even hinted at five Tim pulled his restraints so hard he gave himself ropeburn.

“Jesus Christ baby, how did you manage this?” 

He dialled it down to one, knowing from experience that cutting it off immediately left Timmy feeling weird and empty, even with the toy still inside.

He pulled Tim’s legs to lay flat on the bed, letting him calm his breathing a little bit, as he lay down next to him and stroked his stomach.

“I just,” Tim turned towards him, nestling his forehead against his chest.

“I started out easy, I was planning on just going to two or three, just to keep myself on edge until you got home.” 

“Uh-hu, so how did you manage to turn it to five and not pass out?”

“Well, I was up to three, and I put the remote next to me, then I leaned over to check the time and when I leaned back I landed on it, and it jacked it up to four.”

Tim was calmer now, his breathing steady and his body no longer shaking uncontrollably. His dick was still hard though, probably helped by the now gentle vibration against his prostate.

“Then I panicked a little, the vibrations were just so much,” he looked down at himself, “I think I might have orgasmed then, I might have blacked out for a second.” He ran his hand over his stomach, and what Armie had thought was just precome was definitely a bit more than that. “When I could move again I was going to lift my hips to get the remote and turn it down, and I heard you coming in the door, but when I moved it jabbed my prostate really hard and I just fell down again, and it turned it up another notch, and then I just couldn’t function properly.”

Tim wiped his come-soaked hand on their sheets, before he grabbed the remote from Armie and turned the plug complete off. He gave a relieved sigh and rested against Armie’s chest.

“And I was back there teasing you, dragging out the time even though I could hear you whining from the fucking front door.”

“No, no, Armie, it’s okay.” Timmy rested his hand against Armie’s cheek, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault, we’ve discussed this before, sometimes things like this just happen.” 

“I still feel like such a dick, though.”

“Well you’re not.”

They smiled at each other, before Timmy brought Armie’s face closer so he could kiss him. Armie lost himself in the kiss, in his Timmy, and was shocked when he felt Tim’s fist close around his cock.

“What?”

Tim just looked at him.

“What do you mean, what?”

“Why are you holding my dick?”

“What?”

“What what?”

“Why shouldn’t I be holding your dick?” Tim looked confused, staring between Armie’s just as confused face and his cock that was clearly also confused as to whether it should stay hard or not. “Do you not want me to touch your dick?”

“I always want you to touch my dick.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I just thought that you wouldn’t want to because of that whole level five thing?”

Tim let out a little laugh.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah?” Armie gave a shrug as best he could still laying on his side, with his boyfriend in his arms who had a fist around his cock. Why are you trying to get out of this, dude?!

“Armie, I still want you to fuck me.”

“Really?”

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, fuck, I thought I was the one who lost braincells earlier, not you.”

Armie rolled his eyes right back at him.

“Well sorry for thinking you might not want me to after you just almost passed out on a fucking sex toy!”

They locked gazes again and realized what they were bickering about, and both burst out laughing. Armie rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hand, as Tim followed his and buried his face in his chest to stop his giggles. 

“Jesus Christ, we’re a fucking mess.”

Timmy raised his head at Armie’s words, and gave him a kiss on the chin, making him remove his arm and lock their eyes.

“True, but I like our mess.”

Tim could see Armie’s eyes fill with fondess, and met Armie’s soft kiss with his own. Armie carefully rolled them over again, covering Tim’s body from head to toe, knowing how Tim loved to feel small and safe with him.

He pulled back from their kiss, giving a last one to Tim’s nose just to watch it scrunch up, and put most of his body weight on top of him. He buried his nose behind Tim’s ear, mouthing at the skin right below it and whispered an “I love you” into it.

He pulled back and ate the repeated words from Tim’s mouth, slowly starting to grind his body against the one underneath him. He felt the hitch in Tim’s breath, and his arms went around his neck and scratched lightly at the top of his shoulders, making him pull back with a shivver. They locked eyes, and whatever lull in tension had happened earlier was clearly null and void now, cause Tim was pulling out all the stops with his fuck-me eyes, the lipbite and how he lifted his hips to meet his downward grind, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he released a wanton moan.

Taking the invitation for what it was, Armie fastened his mouth to Tim’s throat, licking over fading hickeys from the weekend and pulling forth some new ones. 

He continued down his chest, stopping just slightly to give each of his tiny nipples a little suck, loving the whine it brought forth. Down his ribs, no longer so skinny he could dip his tongue between them, riding horses and bulking up a little for The King had done him good. He was still his little Timmy Tim though, so his belly was flat, not concave as it was before when he was laying on his back like this, now a little firmer. 

The come from before had cooled and dried, so Armie lifted the corner of a sheet and wiped him off as best he could. Then he licked down his little treasure trail, poking his tongue into his bellybutton and swerving off to give each of his hips a kiss too. 

As he got closer to his groin Tim was hard and straining again, and as Armie licked around the head he slid his fingers behind his balls and slowly and carefully pulled out the plug. Timmy gave a little whine as the widest part passed his rim, and Armie gave him and extra hard suck and took a little more of him into his mouth as an apology.

He grabbed around the sheets for the bottle of lube he’d just seen, and when he found it he put some on his fingers before gently running his fingers over his red rim. He pulled of his cock and mouthed at Tim’s balls as he let one finger enter.

“Please baby, I need you, it’s fine,” Tim babbled, one hand rubbing at his nipples while the other tangled it Armie’s hair.

“At least one more, baby,” was met with a whine and a pull to his hair, and Armie glanced up at Tim to see his eyes almost glazed over again. 

Still being gentle he hurried his prep up, sinking two well lubed fingers into Tim and scissoring them softly, trying to steer clear of his prostate for now.

Knowing his Tim though, and how he loved the stretch and how they’d fucked this morning, he figured two would be enough as to not torture the poor boy more.

Pulling them out, he squeezed out some more lube and gave himself a few quick strokes, just to take the edge off, as his dick was definitely not confused anymore and was not back at rock hard. He placed himself at Tim’s rim, and leaned down to kiss him as he pushed inside. 

Tim gave a gasp as he entered, clenching his fist in Armie’s hair.

“Oh fuck, baby.”

“Fuck you’re so big, ugh I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby, you feel so good around me, always so good, like you were fucking made just for me, baby.”

“Just for you, yeah, always.”

“That’s right baby, you’re just mine aren’t you?”

“Uh-hu, yours, always yours, please baby, touch me.”

“Yeah, come on baby, wanna see you come for me, come on, come all over my fist, do it.”

“Fuck, Armie, harder, come on, yeah, come in me, fill me up.”

“You’re so good for me baby, you take it so good, yeah just like that, you look so beautiful when you come for me.”

“That’s it, baby, I can feel it, fill me up, breed me, come on, yeah, I feel you filling me up, you always fill me up so good, yeah.”

“Fucking hell, I love you so fucking much, baby.”

“I love you too, Armie.”

“Soulmates, right?”

“Soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. We’ll see if that happens again or not. Also, that took such a different turn than I’d thought. It was supposed to be kinda kinky, I guess, but it turned mostly sweet instead. Let me know what you think, though, and if you’d want more written parts like this.


	14. part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Armie’s 35th birthday and the boys are going on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 14, hope you like it :)  
> All posts this time, no chats ^^
> 
> The posts with the same caption and comments are multi-picture posts, but the generator I use don't have that function, so whoops.
> 
> Also, shit, the location for the first post is supposed to be NYC ofc. I didn't see it before now, and the default setting on the generator is Turkey 🤦♀️

Read part 14 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/613969332728414208/wildnight-part-14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought :)  
> Kudos and comments feed me more than anything during these times.


	15. part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Christmas, Timmy’s birthday and New Years Eve with a special surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, huh. My mind’s been weird, so I’ve just tried not to push myself too much. But here’s a new part! I think I have a couple more parts left, some wedding planning, the wedding and the movie premiere, at least. But I won’t set a sure limit because I don’t know yet. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :)

Read part 15 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/614869777977098240/wildnight-part-15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this part, I always love reading your brilliant reviews.


	16. part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s day, and then Timmy has to leave for filming again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote something for this fic 👏 Hope you enjoy, prepare for a bit of a rollercoaster. No angst though, I suck at that. Censored images and can be found on tumblr @enitramm.

Read part 16 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/616854482657181696/wildnight-part-16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows who own those pics/gifs, let me know and I’ll give credit. And yes I did have Nick post that pic of Armie just because I had that gif in my folders. It’s so hot and it’s not even Armie, fucking Christ.
> 
> I’ve been slowly raising the number of likes on the posts, especially Timmy’s, cause even though he never did Call Me here, he’s still an actor with a fair following. Idk, we can say the account’s private? Probably a good thing with all the crap they post there 😅 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought! And if there’s anything specific you wanna see, I’m always open for ideas 😊


	17. part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie visits Timmy on set in Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More normal prose again in this part. I find it easier to write that when they are together, I find. So, Armie is there for 9 days, and this is just the first weekend, so next part will probably also have some more of them together. Hope you enjoy!

Read part 17 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/619725664952729600/wildnight-part-17)

It was hell finishing the day knowing Armie was at his loaned apartment waiting for him. He’d sent a text earlier, letting him know he’d landed safely and was being escorted to his place, where he’d let the doorman know to let him in. The thought of Armie here, just a short drive away, probably laying on his bed snoozing off the last of the travel fatigue, in just his boxers knowing how hot he got when he slept. His scent, musky and strong from sitting on a plane for hours and the hot climate, seeping into his sheets, his pillow. Knowing it would be left there, mingled with his own, even after he left again. 

Timmy had to shake the thoughts away to concentrate on his scenes, delivering his dialogue to Denis’ demanding level. Hearing the last “Cut!” of the day was almost liberating, knowing he had the whole weekend off, and that Armie would be there for five days after even.

He wandered towards wardrobe to get out of his suit, knowing himself enough to take the time now to get it off and handled properly instead of just wearing it home like he has done a couple of times. Finally back in his own clothes he heads for the car waiting to take them home. Zendaya has a flat in the same block as him, most of the cast do, and she’s already in the car as he sits down.

“So, any plans for the weekend?” She asks with a smirk on her face, letting out a laugh as Timmy blushes and ducks his head. “Actually, I’d rather not know. Right now I’m mostly thanking my lucky stars and any higher being out there that I neither share a wall with you nor live under you, cause I’m pretty sure those people won’t be getting much sleep or rest.” Timmy just laughed at her, knowing nothing he said would turn her mind. Not that it would be any use either, he was sure the camera operator living in the flat next to him would be pissed at him come Monday, and he knew Jason, who lived below him, was already a little annoyed at how he stomped when he walked over his floors in the mornings. Having Armie there for a week probably wouldn’t help any, because Timmy was aware enough to know that neither of them were quiet, both in and out of bed. Timmy liked to blast music too loud and when he was nervous or agitated he walked around a lot, and Armie always laughed too loud and was generally a boisterous guy. And that was just out of bed. 

Timmy was aware that his and Armie’s sexlife was well known among their friends (mostly because it turns out they’re both exhibitionists  _ go figure _ and they were prone to taking risks). Yeah, he might have bragged on instagram after the first time he and Armie even slept together (so had Armie, in his defense) and yeah, they might have gotten down and dirty when their friends were nearby a time or two (or ten), but it was all in good fun, really. Here though, where his colleagues where internationally famous celebrities on a high budget movie right out of his dreams, he didn’t wanna be known as the guy who kept the whole building awake because he had loud and filthy sex with his fiancé. (And yes, that had happened before. They’d received letters from concerned, annoyed and (some of them) appreciative neighbors. Timmy couldn’t look any of them in the eye for a month while Armie walked around with a self-satisfied grin on his face the whole time. Fucker.)

Point is, even though Timmy wanted to not be known as that, he also knew the second he and Armie were in a room together for the first time in two months things were going to be crazy. And hot. But most of all,  _ loud. _ The fact that they had managed sex in the Ikea bathrooms that one time and not get caught (other than by Nick) was still mind boggling to Timmy. Maybe it was because Armie was biting his shoulder so hard he actually drew blood, whilst he had a hand around Timmy’s throat cutting off his air supply. Probably.

Luckily most of the cast and crew were decent folk and wouldn’t really complain, probably, but he was very aware he would be on the receiving end of a lot of smirks and jokes the coming week. Having Armie here with him was a pretty good reason to just endure the teasing though.

The car stopping outside their complex brought him out of his thoughts, and he felt almost like vibrating as he got off and rushed inside, Zendaya’s laughter following him in as she walked behind him at a more sedate (read normal) pace. “See you over the weekend, then, Timo!” He just gave her a wave over his shoulder as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. He couldn’t stop clenching his hands or tapping his feet the whole way up, eyes fixed on the numbers rising until they reached 16. He slid out before the door even opened properly, and half jogged down the corridor to his door. He stopped in front of his door and drew a deep breath as he unlocked it, opening it and walking through.

It was silent. Looking around he could see Armie’s coat and shoes next to his bag on the floor of the hallway, and he couldn’t help the grin that slid over his face. He slipped off his own trainers and headed towards the bedroom, trying to keep his steps light in case Armie was sleeping still. The door was open, and Timmy remembered closing it before he left that morning, so he gently pulled it all the way open and looked upon what was probably his favorite sight. 

Now that he was closer he could hear Armie’s soft snores, muffled as they were from where he’d crammed his face into the pillow. Timmy’s pillow, where his scent was strongest. He was naked except for his shorts, pulled low on his hips that were pressed into the mattress. One of his legs were straight against the bed, the other bent up towards his torso, thrown over the mess of covers. His hair was rough and fluffed, but it was dry so he hadn’t showered yet. Timmy felt his heart ache at the sight, matching the ache starting to form on his face from his smile. He quickly and quietly undressed himself, leaving him in boxerbriefs, before he climbed onto the bed and let his bodyweight fall on top of Armie, spooning up behind him and burying his nose in the nape of his neck, breathing him in with a sigh. His thigh came up to frame Armie’s, and his arm came around his front to lay over his heart.

Armie heaved a sigh as he woke up, arm coming up to twine his fingers in Timmy’s over his heart. “Tim?” His voice was muffled and sleepy, and Timmy felt his grin get dopey on his face. “Hey, baby,” he whispered back. “Fuck, it’s good to see you.” Armie turned his head, eyes still closed, to meet Timmy in a soft kiss. “I love you.” Armie’s voice, so clearly full of love and fondness for him, made tears well up in Tim’s eyes, so he clenched them shut and hid his face in Armie’s neck, whining when he made to pull away. “Shh, baby, I just wanna hold you.” Timmy pulled back as little as he could for Armie to turn over and envelop him in his arms. They clung to each other as Tim calmed down, Armie sweeping broad strokes over his back and placing kisses in his rumpled hair. The soothing murmur of Armie’s voice saying sweet things into his curls combined with the feeling of finally being in his arms again gently made Timmy fall asleep against his chest. When he noticed Armie just chuckled and followed him to sleep, finally able to hold the love of his life in his arms again.

\--

When Timmy fluttered his eyes open again some time later it was dark outside, the lamp on the nightstand was on and Armie’s mouth was on his cock. “Fucking hell,” he whimpered as his hips tried to thrust upwards but was stopped by Armie’s strong grip on his hips. He glanced down and met his gaze, and Armie’s blue eyes were filled with so much warmth and fondness Timmy’s gut clenched. He tried to lift his hands to thread them through his hair, only to find them tied together over his head. His arousal picked up a notch at the thought of Armie moving him around as he slept, tying off his wrists with delicate care, using the rope he often wore around his waist as a belt. It was one of Timmy’s favorites, knowing Armie wore it almost every day (when he wore actual pants and not just shorts for work), how it was worn down where he tied it off, how it felt so soft and gentle on his fragile wrists. Timmy tested the strength of Armie’s knots, and while he had some give just to be able to move around and not be too uncomfortable, his knots were solid and Timmy knew he wouldn’t be moving anywhere until Armie untied him. Which, knowing him, wouldn’t be for a few hours yet.

Armie pulled off his dick with a muted smack, leaning in to lick a few times over the head before he slithered up the bed and took Timmy’s mouth in a kiss. His big warm palms were sliding up Timmy’s body from his hips to his shoulders and up his arms. “Not too tight?” His voice was already rough with arousal as he tested them a little himself. Timmy shook his head, eyes half closed. “Just right.” He could feel Armie’s smile against his cheek where he was pressing soft kisses, and the hands started their trek downward again, down his forearms and over his biceps, rubbing over a shoulder each and continuing down his chest, stopping to pinch a nipple making Timmy cry out. Quickly moving on, down his slight abs, fanning out to frame his hips and going around and back to grab a hold of his ass. Timmy could feel lube down his crack already, and the still sometimes strange feeling of being loose down there. “How the hell did you manage to prep me while I was still sleeping?” He glanced up at Armie, still hovering over him and met his smug grin. “Slowly and carefully. I’ve already been at it for almost an hour.” Timmy’s eyes widened in shock. “An hour?” Armie just laughed in satisfaction, hands sliding down from Timmy’s ass to his thighs to hook each one over his own hips. “Yep. You were apparently  _ very _ tired.” Timmy laughed in return, helping to hike his legs around Armie’s waist. “Apparently.”

Armie’s dick was hard and leaking, and as he hiked Timmy better up around his waist it slid down against his slick crack, nudging at his hole. “Fucking hell, babe,” Timmy moaned at the feeling, twisting his hips to feel that again. “I’ve missed you so much, missed how you fill me up so well.” Armie groaned at his words, mouthing at his neck and reaching to his side to grab the lube. “I’ve missed you too, baby, missed having you in my arms, how you fall apart on my cock.” As he spoke he slicked himself up, and pressed two fingers into Timmy’s hole, just making sure. “Gonna fuck you just like this, held tight in my arms and tied up at my mercy.” The words caused Timmy to shudder in anticipation. “Then, when you’ve come all over your belly cause you couldn’t hold back, I’m gonna turn you over, hold you down and fuck you ‘till the neighbours complain about the noise.”

True to his words, Armie lifted himself up on his knees. still holding Timmy tight in his grip, leaving him with his lower body suspended in the air and just his upper back, shoulders and head bearing his weight on the bed. Timmy wouldn’t be able to move other than clench his legs around Armie’s hips, which was exactly as Armie wanted. Timmy released a drawn out groan as he finally felt Armie slip inside him, firm and hot. “Fuck, how are you still so tight, baby?” Armie groaned, his fingers spasming on his thighs as he bottomed out. “Had almost my whole fucking fist up there and you still hold me just right.” He pulled out slowly, relishing in the slick drag, and looked down to meet Timmy’s eyes as he pushed in again, starting up a gentle rhythm that quickened as both their desperation to come heightened. Timmy was quickly reduced to breathless whines, Armie pushing them out of him with every thrust inside. Armie’s steadfast rhythm faltered as he released one of Timmy’s thighs to put his fist around his cock, pulling with quick strokes that got Timmy closer and closer to the end. “Armie, baby, please,” he pleaded, fingers tightening around the rope above him, and Armie’s hands let go of his cock and slid up his torso, damp with sweat now, to rest around Timmy’s throat. Timmy’s voice picked up a notch as the fingers tightened around his windpipe, and with one last hard thrust against his prostate he fell over the edge, shooting strings up his chest. “That’s it, come on my cock baby, fuck you’re so pretty when you come, I love you so much, fuck Timmy.” Armie gave a few more rough thrusts of his hips before he shuddered to a stop, voice breaking on his groan as he came inside Timmy. 

Armie gently lowered Timmy’s legs to the bed and followed him down, putting his bodyweight mostly on his elbows placed next to Timmy’s shoulders but letting enough rest on Timmy for him to feel him there, just as he liked. They met in a kiss, open mouthed and messy from their still panting breaths. “Thought you said you would turn me over and fuck me from behind?” Timmy got out between kisses and breaths. Armie gave a soft laugh. “Couldn’t help it, you felt so good clenching around me I couldn’t hold back.” Timmy smiled at him. “Fair enough. We’ll do that for round two, instead. Are you gonna untie me now?” Armie lifted up and looked at Timmy’s wrists, slightly red under the ties but not enough that there would be much bruising later. “I don’t know,” he said as he lifted himself up again. “Thought we were going for round two?” Timmy looked at him with wide eyes. “Already?” His answer came as a thrust of Armie’s hips, pushing his still hard cock up against his prostate again. “Ooh, okay I guess round two it is.”

Armie answered with a laugh as he pulled out and turned Timmy over, letting him get his knees and hands under himself before he pushed into him again. Timmy quickly lost his balance to the harsh thrusts Armie established, and lowered himself to his elbows to enjoy the ride, feeling his own dick harden again at the continuous assault to his prostate. 

He sent out a little mental apology to his neighbors, before he couldn’t think of anything other than Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @enitramm for anything you want. I always want to chat, so don't be afraid! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! :)


	18. part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Armie’s stay in Jordan with Timmy. We get to see a new side to their dynamic (new to us, not to them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been over a month since I posted much of anything, sorry about that. With all the shit that’s been going on in the world, my mind just hasn’t been in the right place. But we’re here now, with a double parter (ish), as you get around 20 chats/posts as well as almost 1,5k of prose as well. Really recommend reading this part on AO3 where it’s uncensored, cause almost all the last parts are blank for you if not. Also, there’s gifs to be found there. Other than that, enjoy!
> 
> Edited only a little bit, most of it's written at work. English is not my first language so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Read part 18 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/623195588126752768/wildnight-part-18)! 

Opening the bedroom door and being met with a naked Armie on hands and knees, asshole shiny and red from his own fingers almost made up for the utter devastation Zendaya and Oscar would deal me tomorrow over what they’d witnessed earlier. I’d tried my best to keep a straight face, but by the shiteating grin on Oscar’s face I’d failed that pretty hard. I still couldn’t believe Zendaya actually saw some of those pictures. I was never going to be able to look her in the eyes again. 

A moan from the bed struck me from my thoughts and brought me back to the present, and all thoughts of tomorrow disappeared from my mind as I truly let my eyes take in the vision that was a hot, naked desperate Armie. I shed my clothes as quick as I could, thanking my ever present Armie-honed sense of knowing I’d soon be naked to have changed back on set, so it was only shorts and a tee landing in a heap on the floor, soon followed by my boxers. 

“Fuck, you’re so desperate for it already, aren’t you babe?”

My voice was already in that wrecked rough state it got whenever I topped. Armie turned his head to glance back at me, eyes blown with more than arousal, and I spotted the ashtray on the nightstand. So apparently I have a hot, desperate  _ high as fuck _ naked Armie on my hands. Can anyone say heaven?

I climb up on the bed behind him, nestling my knees between his spread ones, and drag my hands up his thick, hairy thighs, over his fucking magnificent ass and up his back to his strong shoulders, where he’s hanging his head. I lean over him, pressing my cock up against his crack, sliding it once over his hole making him let out a punched out sound, and he whines as I press kisses to his neck and shoulders. “You feel good, baby? All soft and relaxed?” I mutter the words into his ears, only half expecting an answer with how gone he seems to be already. I’m amazed he was able to tease me like that over text, but another glance at the ashtray let me see it’s still smoking slightly, so he was probably just starting when I sent him the text letting him know I’d be home soon. All I get in return is a nod and a soft noise, as well as him leaning back into my absent minded thrusts against his ass.

I love Armie like this. That’s not to say I don’t love him when he’s the one taking control and ruining me, I love him always, but this Armie, soft and high and needy, has a special place in my heart because I see him so rarely. Armie has a great tolerance for weed, he’s been smoking since he was a teen, so for him to get like this he either has to mix in something else, smoke a shitton or just be in a mindset where he needs the care and affection he knows I can give him. This seems like the latter, he doesn’t seem spaced out enough to have taken anything else, and there’s only the end of two blunts in the ashtray. 

Usually Armie is loud, bigger than life and taking up space with his giant body and his tone. You notice when he walks into a room. He’s always the life of the party, he knows everyone and can talk to anyone about anything. But when he’s like this, he seems smaller. He’s usually quiet, not speaking so much as whining and sighing to make his point. Instead of spreading out, gesticulating wildly with his long arms, he’s almost meek. Gentle. 

Our dynamic is often how most people think it is. He’s older, he’s bigger and more experienced - both in life and sexually - and although he comes from wealth he’s made his own way in the world. He’s secure, type A. Then you have me, although tall compared to literally anyone but him, next to him I seem tiny. (Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love how much bigger he is than me, how he can crowd me against a wall or on the bed, can hold me up without support and fuck into me in the middle of the fucking room… where was I going?) I’m an actor, properly now, but when we got together it was still mostly small stuff. I make enough to support us both, but so does he. I’ve barely been anywhere outside New York and France except for work. He grew up in the Caymans, has driven the USA across on fucking Vespa scooters. Anyway, most people look at us and see a power dynamic there. And yeah, that’s usually how the pin drops, but only behind closed doors. Outside the bedroom we are equals. When we have the kids I’m just as much dad as he is (which I fucking love, by the way, those kids are so fucking amazing. I miss them.), and even though I moved into his apartment, we share all bills evenly. We’ve been looking into either another flat or maybe a townhouse, and we’ve agreed we’ll go 50/50. It’s an adult relationship with adult responsibilities which we both share. So if when we get behind closed doors I like it when he treats me both like his precious baby and a dirty little slut, that’s our business. As is it when Armie gets like this, needy and wanting, tiny in comparison to how he normally is, both in size and behavior, and he lets me get the reins a little bit. Let me treat him like the most precious treasure, which he is. Lets me caress him, knead his still tense shoulders until he melts into the bed proper. Lets me run my fingers down his spine, lower still, rubbing over his hole and perineum. Lets me cup his full balls in my palm, give his cock a few easy strokes, just to take the edge off. Lets me slowly, gently, slip one, two, three fingers into him, make sure he’s nice and open so nothing hurts ever, curl them a little and watch him gasp and shudder as I tease his prostate.

I gather him in my arms, pressing soft open mouthed kisses to his neck as I smoothly and evenly push inside him, and how he just drops his weight back on me, his big palms clutching my arms as they wind around him, head back on my shoulder and his eyes close in bliss. It’s the most beautiful feeling in the world, how he just holds me inside him, clenching around me. Slowly but surely we find a rhythm that works for us both, that I can keep up with whilst holding up a lot of his weight yet enough friction and pressure that it will get him off. I murmur into the skin of his neck and shoulder, how much I love him and how good he feels around me, how I can’t wait to fill him with my essence and watch him cum just from my cock. 

He’s still not speaking, but I can hear from his tone that he’s getting so close, and as a final helping push along the way to completion I start putting a little more power behind my thrusts, rotating my hips and making sure I’m hitting his prostate with every movement, and suddenly he goes still in my arms, a whiny “Tim!” spilling from his slack jawed lips as he spills over his belly and thighs, neither of us having touched his dick the entire time. The ecstasy on his face, the feeling of him clenching around me so deliciously and the fact he just came from just my cock is enough to make me spill inside him, claiming him as I bite down on the skin between his neck and shoulder, grunting as he pulses around me to milk the last of the cum from my dick.

Slowly, gently, I pull out, looking down between us to see myself dripping out of his rosy and wet hole, blinking back up at me. I know we should get up, hit the shower and order or cook some food, but all I want is to hold him in my arms a little longer, and just bask in his presence, knowing we are both counting down the days until he’s leaving again. 

Armie seems to think the same as he flops down on his belly, smearing his own cum into the sheets below him before turning to his side and looking back at me. The warmth and love in his satisfied gaze is enough for me to agree, and I lay next to him, cuddling into him as his breathing deepens.

It can wait. This is always more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip credit goes to @ charmie.manip on ig. The pictures and gifs were found somewhere on the internet, if you want credit or for me to take them down let me know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @enitramm if you want, I'm always happy to hear from you.  
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you have anything specific you'd like to see :) I'm running out of ideas for this but I don't want to end it yet.


	19. part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie heads home to New York and the boys start their wedding planning, even if it’s difficult being on two different continents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Soo, hi I’m back? *hides away*. Yeah, life happened, man. Almost 4 months since I updated, and I’m very sorry about that. Work, family, illness (no covid)... Writer’s block. There was so much drama here for a while. I’m too old to be here for that, to care about all of that shit, and it was starting to affect my day to day life so I had to take a step away. I neither read or wrote Charmie for a long while, keeping my focus on my other fandoms who I’ve not been paying much attention to. I won’t go on and on here too much, it’s not that important, but I just wanted to let you guys know where I stood. So now you know. 
> 
> Chapter notes: I hope you enjoy this part, it’s mostly just fluff and some actual plot for once. But sometimes we need that too.
> 
> OH! If you notice the IG’s changing halfway through it’s because I found a new, better generator. The one I’ve been using for so long was sooo fucking slow now, so I found a new one that’s easier to use :)

Read part 19 on [tumblr](https://enitramm.tumblr.com/post/632801138553585664/wildnight-part-19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chats got long so let me know if they are completely unreadable and I’ll try to fix it. My folders used to be (still is, don’t worry) filled mostly with smut images, now it’s filled to the brim with wedding venues, food, cakes and whatnots. Planning a fictional wedding is hard work, guys 😅 Next part will probably be a timeskip to when Timmy’s done in Jordan and is back home stateside. I had originally wanted to do a chapter with the kids being in Jordan too, but I’ll see what happens. It’s hard to find pictures for that, so then it’ll have to just be prose, and that will take even longer than if we skip that. We’ll see, timewise we’re in like, mid June now, I think? Armie’s going back with the kids in July and then they’re done before Armie’s birthday in August. Wedding will probably happen October/November the year after.


End file.
